My Immortal
by katetastic
Summary: Lu spills her heart to Mickey in an unconventional way. Song Fic, but you can read it with out the song too.


A/N: One shot about Lu and Mickey. The song is My Immortal by Evanescence. Enjoy!

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_I would give the very breath from my chest_

_To give you all the things that my mind couldn't bear_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Even here at the RWHC I can still feel you. I constantly hear the sound of the heart monitor as we turned off the vents. I am so afraid that if I had only waited a few more minutes you would have woken up and been able to take care of me. I can't even walk into and OR anymore without feeling sick to my stomach.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The only way I know that you are really gone is that everyone is whispering when I walk down the halls. I can hear bits and pieces of the gossip that is spreading like a wildfire. "Did you hear that her boyfriend died trying to save her?" "Can you believe that his heart actually went to a convicted criminal? It is such a waste" They all think that since you died all of the sudden my hearing is gone. It isn't and every time I hear about how died it is like you die all over again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I know how much our relationship ment to you. Every time we would talk about our relationship you would get a sparkle in your eye. I love the way we could talk about what scared us and things we never told anyone else.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

It seems like every night, as soon as my head hits the pillow, all I do is think of you. I think of how patient you were with me the first time after my rape; the time you took me to dinner with Joey because I had to pass the best friends test; how you didn't mind Lizzie and Jessie tagging along. It breaks my heart to get into be and find that your side is empty. How you came into the E.R. under a sheet to try and get me to go out with you. That was how I knew that you were the one for me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I loved waking up to you lying next to me; the heat of your breath on my cheek. You completed me, and my little family. Marc never really opened up to any of my other boyfriends, but he just clicked with you. I love how we acted like a family whenever the three of us went somewhere. Did you know that night I was going to propose to you? I was mad because the train drowned out my words, and then there was Aneesha, whose one bullet, meant for me, went into you brain and killed you.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Sometime I get so mad at you, and it breaks my heart. I always think that it isn't your fault you died. Damnit, you died trying to save me! In the quiet of the night I get so mad that you left me here to deal with the mess of life by myself!

_I'd love to walk away and pull myself out of the rain_

_But I can't leave without you_

_I'd love to live without the constant fear and endless doubt_

_But I can't live without you_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I do want to get to the point where I am ok with the fact that you sacrificed yourself for me; but I am not. I do go to therapy now, a requirement of Doctor Jackson when he saw me scream at Lana. It is helping; Doctor Owens is really great. She lets me rant and rave. There is a small part of me that is afraid once I move on, I will forget all about you. I love you so much.

A/N: A short little drabble. I am not sure if I like it very much, but thanks to rediereas, I am publishing it!


End file.
